


Sweet Reunion

by elmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Rebel Fire: Rose: A Romantic Katt Zine, Reunions, set shortly after the paladins find Matt, unnecessary tentacle joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmoon/pseuds/elmoon
Summary: All he can focus on is Keith. His Keith. Holy shit.After moments of disbelief and shock, Matt finally reacts and sprints at top speed toward the man he never thought he would ever see again. Keith seems to react only a second later and launches himself from his frozen state.Or: the reunion of two boys who thought it would be years before they saw each other again.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! This is my piece for the Rebel Fire Rose Katt Zine. It was so fun working on this zine, and I'm so happy to be able to share this with you all.

“Kitty?”

“Mattie?”

Watery brown eyes meet shiny purple across the bridge of the Castle of Lions. Seconds pass in silence, the paladins looking to each other in confusion. No one except for Shiro had known about Matt and Keith’s relationship at the Garrison, not even the Holts. It was never a priority to tell Matt’s family, as Matt hadn’t even come out to his parents and little sister. _Why the hell didn’t Shiro tell me_ , Matt wonders silently as he stares at who he’s always thought to be the one that got away. He’ll think about that later though, right now all he can focus on is Keith. _His Keith. Holy shit._

After moments of disbelief and shock, Matt finally reacts and sprints at top speed toward the man he never thought he would ever see again. Keith seems to react only a second later and launches himself from his frozen state. “Kitty!” He exclaims as his body clashes with Keith’s. When they connect, the force sends them sprawling to the ground in a heap of limbs, hair, and fabric. Matt ends up draped over Keith, connected to him from shoulder to ankle. 

Neither makes a move to get up, too shocked to do anything but lay on the floor basking in each other's presence. “Mattie,” Keith whispers reverently as if he’s meeting the being he prays to each and every day. He lifts his hands up to brush over Matt’s face, coming away wet with tears when he shifts them to cradle Matt’s jaw. He knows that his own face is drenched in tears and subconsciously thinks it’s the first time he’s cried since he found Shiro again. “I can’t believe it’s you. It’s _you_.” He pulls Matt’s head down to rest their foreheads together, shutting his eyes to focus on the places where his body meets Matt’s.

“Sorry to break up this teary moment, but can someone explain what the hell is going on please?”

Matt and Keith jerk away from each other, Pidge’s voice breaking the small universe they’ve created to house themselves. Matt rises from his place draped over Keith, reaching out a hand to his boyfriend—? Is Keith still his boyfriend? Matt files that away in the back of his brain to think about later next to the box labeled _‘Tentacles?’_ — to pull him up and onto his feet. He goes to pull his hand away, but Keith just holds on tighter and curls their fingers together. His hand is rough and calloused in his own, his heart clenching with the familiarity of it. 

Slowly, they turn to the group of paladins together. It feels like facing a jury in court, trying to explain that yes, you did steal a loaf of bread from the store, but only to feed your starving family. 

“So uh, Matt this is Keith, a team member of ours. But I guess you already know each other? This is kind of weird, isn’t it? I’m not the only one thinking that this whole thing is weird, right?” Hunk rambles anxiously, trying his best to make sense of what’s just been thrown at them all. It’s a valiant attempt, but it does little to stop Pidge’s rampage.

“Yes, Hunk, it is weird. Tell me, boys, how _do_ you know each other?” Pidge sets her hands on her hips and looks expectantly towards her brother and teammate. 

“Run, Kitten.”

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

When Pidge finds Matt, it feels like a missing piece of her heart has returned to its rightful place. For so long, she’s been set on the task of finding her lost father and brother. _Finally_ , her heart sings, _all of our brothers are with us_. 

It takes a while for her brain to remember that before she was able to reunite with her brother by blood, she lost a brother of spirit. _Keith_ , her heart supplies when she struggles to put a name to what she has lost. 

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

A fifth of Matt’s missing soul returns when he finds his sister. With himself and Pidge together, two out of five parts of Matt rejoice; the other three wallow in despair. His father, his mother, _Keith_. As painful as it is, Matt has come to accept that three-fifths of him will always be lost, never to connect to their counterparts within this life-time.

His mother. He had sent out a prayer to every being he had ever heard of when the Galra kidnapped him. He begged them to let his mother know that it would be alright, he would come to find her again. She wouldn’t lose her child like this. After some time with the Galra, he begged his mother to forgive him.

His father, Matt wonders if he’s even still alive. When he and Shiro were taken to the arena, his father had been taken somewhere akin to a concentration camp; forced to work on science experiments for the Galra. Some part of Matt hopes that somehow his dad made it back to Earth and is with his mom. The rational part of his brain tells him that his father is dead. 

Keith, his sweet, stubborn Keith. Matt knew that after he and Shiro left for Kerberos, Keith would have a hard time. Not in his classes, no, never in his classes. Anything academic-related, Keith succeeded in. Matt was so proud of him every time he broke a record or got the top score on a test. He was proud of Keith every single day. What worried him was Keith’s ability to get along with others. When Matt or Shiro were around, the other students would tolerate Keith. Otherwise, he would be teased and ragged. He constantly argued with his instructors, things Matt and Shiro had fought tooth and nail to get overlooked. 

Now, Matt can only imagine what’s going through Keith’s head, what he thought about and did when they were most likely announced missing or even dead. Knowing the Garrison, they probably spun an intricate web to get around their abduction. His heart yearns for a way to tell Keith that they’re okay, or at the very least alive. He hopes that at the very least, Keith has found someone to talk to.

“Matt, are you even listening to me?”

“Huh?” A smack to the back of his head shoots his neck forward. “Ow, Katie, what the hell?” Matt reaches up a hand to rub his head, glaring at his little sister.

“I’ll take that as a no. I was trying to tell you about how I found my little trash floofs, you dummy,” Pidge rolls her eyes at him as she pets one of the floating pieces of fluff that Matt hasn’t figured out quite yet. All he knew about them was that they were cute as hell.

“Oh, right.”

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

“The Blade of Marmora? The rebel Galra group? Yeah, I know them. Why?” 

Matt is still shocked by the situation he’s found himself in. Here he is after finding his sister again, inside of an alien castle that doubles as a spaceship, and of course, the aliens that the castle belongs to are standing across from him, asking him about another group of aliens. After the launch of Kerberos, without fail, once a day he has thought, _what the fuck is happening_? Today happens to be one of the days where he needs to push through his bone-deep confusion. 

“Some of their members are visiting us later this quintant,” Allura, the beautiful _alien princess_ explains. Holy crap has Matt’s life really come to the point where he refers to someone as that? “I was thinking that because you have had, hm, prior unpleasant memories with them? That it would be appropriate to let you know of their arrival, should you be uncomfortable around Galra.”

Well, if that isn’t one of the most thoughtful things that someone has ever said to Matt. He gives the princess a playful smirk. “It’s so sweet that you care for me so much after we only just met.” Pidge smacks the back of his head. “Geez! I was just thanking her, Katie Bell, no need for violence.” That earns him another one. “Okay! Sorry, sorry, don’t hit me again.”

Snickering comes from the peanut gallery, formally known as Lance and Hunk. Matt hears one of them whisper _Katie Bell_ to the other through a string of giggles and fears for their lives. As his little sister rains down her wrath on her friends, Matt decides to turn his attention towards Allura. “Thanks for mentioning it. I’ll be fine with them here. I’ve had previous dealings with Kolivan, he’s a nice guy.”

Allura also decides to ignore the screaming of her fellow paladins, “That’s wonderful.” She walks over to Matt and lays a hand on his arm. “It took me a while to learn that not all Galra are genocidal monsters. I’m glad that you have come to the same conclusion. The Blades are a stern group, but they fight for what is right nonetheless. One of our own team members is currently working with them and enjoys his missions thoroughly from what he has told us. He’ll be here alongside Kolivan in a few vargas.”

Across the bridge, Coran and Shiro are struggling to help Hunk and Lance get their ears back from Pidge. Matt eyes them with disinterest. His ears have been grabbed enough to know how this will end for them. 

“Jesus, Pidge, let go already!”

“Not until you promise to never tell a soul what you just heard!”

“Aww, sensitive about your nickname, _Katie Bell_? Ow! Don’t pull harder you gremlin—”

Matt shifts his attention back to the white-haired beauty next to him, “I can’t wait to meet them. Whoever can work with my sister seems like a person I’ll get along with.”

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

Sitting down next to Keith feels like a dream. He’s imagined this moment for years, has woken up expecting his boyfriend to be there beside him and fallen into immense disappointment when he remembers that Keith is back on Earth probably thinking he’s dead. But now, all of his dreams have come true. Keith is here next to him. He can look at his freckled face, touch his calloused fingers, kiss his plush lips. 

He does those things now. Talking can wait until later when the shock wears off. For now, he takes Keith’s face in his hands and whispers, “I can’t believe you’re here,” before taking the plunge into his kitten’s space. Keith meets him halfway there like he always does. The predictability of it makes him smile into the kiss because even after all this time, they know exactly how the other works. His heart swells in his chest as he moves his mouth in time with Keith, the rough hands on his shoulders pulling him closer. 

Keith shifts himself onto Matt’s lap, trying to get as close as possible. They’ve spent too much time apart and Keith seems determined to make up for all of that lost time. He pulls away as long as it takes to whisper, “I missed you so much,” before diving back in to pepper his face with kisses. They’re feather-light on Matt’s face, tickling his skin. It makes him laugh as Keith moves his attack down his neck, the force of it making him throw his head back and accidentally give Keith more skin to tickle with his lips. 

“Kitten! Sto—” he tries to speak through his laughter, “stop it! That tickles, Keith! _Ahahahaha_!” He struggles to push Keith away, but his small feral kitten has grown up into a lion with muscles that push him down and pin him. 

“Sorry, Mattie. You made me worry, so you have to take your punishment,” Keith smirks, moving his fingers to Matt’s sides and digging in.

“Noooo!” Matt cries out between shrieks of laughter. His body convulses to try to push Keith off of him, but the Blade holds firm. 

“Say uncle and it will all be over, babe,” Keith’s purple eyes shimmer with delight. Matt recognizes the happiness in his eyes and imagines that the same look is reflected on his own face. Being with Keith for the first time in what feels like a decade is a miracle. He’s spent every night dreaming of this moment since the Kerberos mission launched.

“Never!” He’s afraid to lose contact with the long-haired man, even if said contact is through the torture of tickling. The fact that he’s stubborn to a fault isn’t part of it at all. Okay, maybe it is. As much as Keith thinks he’ll win this fight, Matt is ten times more determined to not give up. It’s the Holt in him, he can’t help it.

However, his determination is short-lived. Keith only increases his attack, targeting Matt’s neck with his lips and grazes of his teeth as his calloused fingertips continue to conquer the flesh on his sides. When Keith purses his lips and blows a raspberry under the brunette’s ear, he caves. “Okay!” He screams, “uncle! Uncle!” He flails his stick-like limbs in an attempt to stop this torture as soon as possible. 

Keith lets him go after a few more kisses to his neck. He stays straddled over Matt’s lap and settles himself back onto his heels. He presses his fingertips down to rest on the flat chest below him, “you’re lucky that I actually abide by the rules of _Uncle_. Unlike you.”

Matt’s mouth spreads into a shit-eating grin. “Yes, I am. You, however, are very unlucky.” He flips them over and grins down at Keith. “Sorry not sorry, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out everyone else's work at the Katt Zine twitter (@ KattZine) and/or come talk to me on mine! (@ sheithcuddles)


End file.
